Labyrinthe
by Geuknwek
Summary: Une organisation enchaîne des séries de meurtres dans les 8 capitales les plus influentes du monde, Interpol est sur le coup, mais est ce qu'un futur lieutenant de la police de Tokyo sera capable d'arrêter le justicier qui va changer sa vie ?


Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à Masashi Kishimoto, mais il se peut que j'en créer. 

_L'Agence nationale de la police est un grand réseau qui couvre toutes les démarches policières du pays. Elle est dirigée par la Commission nationale de sécurité publique, elle-même dirigé par le premier Ministre et le Cabinet du Japon. Le pays Nippon a toujours été connu pour sa sécurité irréfutable, sans aucune tâche. _

Evidemment il bien connu qu'elle laisse des écarts et faveurs à certains dealer qui graissent la patte de la police corrompue ou circulation de prostitués, mais on ne peut pas vraiment en vouloir au plus vieux métier du monde, ni aux gens désespérés qui s'accordent du plaisir de temps en temps, en général on fait main basse sur ce genre de petits délires notoires.

_Il n'est pas récent que le Japon est un des pays du monde où la criminalité est en hausse.. _

Et nous ne parlons surtout pas des suicides ayant lieu principalement dans les lycées avec la victimisation des élèves.

_..Mais, aujourd'hui, nous pouvons affirmer grâce aux statistiques établies par les médecins et les polices de toute la nation, que nous connaissons une véritable crise de meurtres sanguinaires. Et le territoire Nippon n'est pas le seul concerné par cette crise. En effet, aux quatre coins du globe, des tueurs qui appartiennent apparemment à une organisation similaire tuent des milliers de personnes. Des analyses ont permis de constater que toutes les victimes sont retrouvées dénuées de cerveau, d'oreilles, de globes oculaires, de mains, de nez et de langue. Ces drames se répètent en France, à New York, à Pékin, à Rome, à Moscou, à Berlin, à Londres encore aujourd'hui où on a retrouvé le corps d'une adolescente dépouillé devant la Bank Of England. Cette organisation s'auto-définit comme un groupement de justiciers dans une lettre adressée à la Maison Blanche, voici la vidéo montrant le désespoir du président américain qui.._

Les yeux noirs du sergent regardaient avec lassitude le président américain taper du poing sur son bureau en serrant l'autre qui contenait la lettre des tueurs devant la masse de journalistes qui ne cesse de piailler.

_..Son discours n'est pas sans rappeler que ces fameux « justiciers » tuent des innocents dans les capitales les plus influençables internationalement._

Sasuke éteignit son téléviseur, et tourna sa chaise pour arriver face à son bureau qu'on ne voyait plus tant il s'y logeait de la paperasse. Paperasse qui portait entièrement sur les « justiciers ». On commence avec les pacifistes d'Anonymous et leur critique à deux balles sur la société de consommation qui sert dans une assiette en plastique trouée un cerveau programmé au peuple alors qu'ils vendent eux-mêmes des lots de 3 masques pour une maudite somme de 40 dollars, et on finit avec une bande de psychopathes qui tuent des milliers de personnes innocentes pour montrer qu'ils sont effectivement bien présents sur cette terre et pas contents du tout. Génial.

Loin des pensées morbides de Sasuke Uchiwa, ce dernier a toujours été un des meilleurs flics de la criminelle japonaise, à tel point qu'il sera bientôt élut lieutenant de la police de Tokyo par son grand chef, Hiruzen Sarutobi, bientôt remplacé par le lieutenant actuel Hatake Kakashi.

Au département de la police métropolitaine de Tokyo, la Criminelle occupe le 18ème étage. Le dernier étage pour sale boulot, heureusement qu'il y'a des ascenseurs et une machine à café pour motiver le sergent aux cheveux de jais tous les matins.

Il est 22h34, l'heure où tout le monde est déjà chez soi et idéalement, dans son lit. Ce n'est pas le cas de l'Uchiwa, il se sent plus chez lui au bureau quand dans son 18m², même s'il savait qu'il pouvait être heureux d'avoir une telle surface à lui tout seul dans cette capitale surpeuplée. Et de toutes manières, malgré ses apparences de sergent désabusé, l'affaire des justiciers le passionne énormément. Chaque jour il trouve goût à son intérêt et ce pour chaque piste qu'il mène. Un odeur de café émane soudain dans l'air.

« Tu rentres pas Uchiwa ? »

Ledit Uchiwa se tourna pour tomber face à Kiba, son partenaire.

« Personne ne m'y attend et plus je prends du temps pour bosser sur cette enquête et moins on aura de victimes, surtout qu'annoncer la mort de celles-ci à leur famille ça me barbe au plus haut point.

- Refile ça à un stagiaire, tu crois que je fais quoi moi ? dit-il en tenant un des cafés qu'il tenait à son collègue qui tendait déjà sa main.

- Tu penses ça sérieusement que j'vais encore essayer d'en trouver un ? Surtout que, avoue quand même que t'as pas choisi Sakura pour son intelligence et son assiduité au travail.

- Elle est très compétente figure toi, et je parle pas seulement de sa paire de..

- Kiba si c'est pour dire des conneries décampe et laisse un message sur ma boite vocale que je me ferais un plaisir de supprimer tu veux ? »

Kiba se mit à rire, Sasuke avait un tempérament odieux mais c'est, après tout, ce qui faisait de lui un bon flic.

« Décoince toi un peu, t'es trop contracté sur cette affaire en faisant du 15h par jour tu vas finir par avoir des crampes à vie vieux.

- Je veux absolument coincer ces enfoirés, s'ils tuent dans chacune de ces capitales importantes ça veut dire que l'organisation est coupée en 8, je ne sais pas à combien ils sont dans chacun de leur petit groupe mais ils résident tous dans leur capitale respective, j'veux au moins coincer ceux qui sont ici.

- Et s'ils sont séparés, ils sont obligés de communiquer.

- Exactement, faut trouver leur moyen de communication. Kakashi m'a dit que le grand chef était en train de réunir les informations reçues par la NYPD, peut-être qu'ils ont une piste là-dessus.

- T'en as parlé au lieutenant ?

- C'est évident qu'il le sait déjà Kiba, il faudrait juste qu'il mobilise les troupes pour qu'on s'mette à rechercher tout ça. »

Kiba leva la tête en arrière, tandis que Sasuke regardait la ville encore animée à travers la bais vitrée. Tous deux savaient très bien qu'on leur cachait des choses à propos cette affaire, son envergure en est une cause. Cette affaire est lancée depuis un mois et il n'y a aucune piste concrète, comme si certains visaient à en brouiller quelques-unes. Les magouilles du système pour éponger ou rentabiliser une enquête importante a toujours répugné au plus haut point Sasuke, ce fait indéniable que l'argent vaut plus que la vie d'un être humain.

« Pause cigarette ? »

Cela sonnait comme une question rhétorique pour l'Uchiwa.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et il a toujours eu pour coutume d'appliquer cette loi pour une question de justice, sa Justice. Celle qui dénonçait toutes les horreurs des guerres, qu'elles soient physique, idéologique ou symbolique. Vivre au détriment des autres et en dépendant d'un système c'était tout bonnement impensable.

Il ne comprenait pas comment un être qui se revendiquait marginal – et il y en a de plus en plus – ne faisait rien pour se sortir des sables mouvants créés de toutes pièces par l'Etat.

Il passait son temps à essayer de se sortir de cette galère. Du haut de ses 21 ans la vie ne l'intéressait plus, ne le stimulait déjà plus. Il ne pouvait vivre en endossant toute la misère du monde, parodiée par l'actualité des médias, sur ses épaules impuissantes. Alors quand on est dans une impasse, on cherche une issue, un moyen de s'échapper, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'instinct. Non pas qu'il se donne une excuse pour ses actes, tout le monde pourrait croire qu'il réagit comme un être primitif, dénué de sens, morale ou conscience. Tout le monde, mais pas eux.

Il avait surfé de blog en blog à la recherche de militants actifs du monde entier. En tâtonnant sur le deep web* il tomba sur des pages de militants effectivement actifs : les vidéos n'en démordaient pas. Des vidéos de meurtres pas pure symbole – et non pas de désir - de vengeance contre la misère, la cruauté. Des gens qui voulaient réellement changer le monde, des antimondialistes convaincus et convaincants. Ils avaient créé un groupe dans lequel on pouvait entrer librement après un certain contact avec quelques-uns des membres.

Comment ignorer des engagés pareils ? Sa raison prenait tout de même le pas sur ses envies, la première fois il ferma toutes les pages. Mais un mois plus tard s'en était trop, il y pensait tous les jours, et le poids accablants de ses cours sur le dos n'y arrangeait rien. Il n'avait qu'une envie : parler à des militants, après tout, ça ne l'engagerait en rien. Une semaine plus tard, il prenait goût à tout ce qui touchait à cette « organisation », son envie enveloppa tout son être, et ce fût si naturel et rapide qu'il ne se rendit quasiment pas compte que le lendemain il avait rendez-vous avec un des membres nommé Gaara, un des « leaders » de la troupe qui s'occupait de « nettoyer les impuretés » de Tokyo.

La rencontre fût explosive. Il abandonna sur le champ ses études en informatique, sa famille et son appartement. Il prit tout l'argent qu'il lui restait en banque et chez lui et parti avec Gaara, l'être le plus impressionnant qui lui ai été donné de voir jusqu'à présent. Cela sonnait comme une nouvelle ère, et ça le vitalisait de plus en plus, comme s'il respirait mieux, voyait mieux, sentait et touchait mieux. Tous ses sens s'étaient éveillés.

Et pour les maintenir il les retire aujourd'hui aux personnes qu'il tue.


End file.
